Miami Idiot: The Untold Story of Austin Moon
by SuperBatLanternFlash
Summary: Austin decides to move to New York (City of the Damned) to make his dream of becoming huge better but Ally has other thoughts about this decision, Dez begins to get jealous of all the attention that Austin gets so he decides to make a big decision for his life in order to get noticed.
1. American Idiot - Jesus of Suburbia

I do not own Austin and Ally or the story to American Idiot but I figured I could make a story with the both of them, hope you enjoy the story.

Chapter 1: American Idiot/Jesus of Suburbia (keep in mind all titles and chapters are based on the songs named it the title)

It was an average day at Sonic Boom, Ally was at her desk writing in her song book as per usual then Trish walked in.

Trish: Guess who got a job at the Music Store?

Ally: Gee, at this point it's really no mystery.

Trish: Ha Ha very funny, anyway it was my first day today and I managed to pick this up, I figured you would like it

Trish hands Ally the CD

Ally: American Idiot by Green Day, aren't Green Day a punk rock band?

Trish: Yeah, their music is really good

Ally: No thanks, I'm not really into that kind of music

Trish: Come on, at least give it a try; I hear this album has a really good story

Ally: Ok fine, I'll listen to the first track and see what I think

Trish: Finally, she wants to listen to good music

Ally puts the CD under her song book and continues to write in it, it's at this point that Austin runs in with exciting news

Austin: ALLY, YOUR NEVER GOING TO GUESS WHERE I'M GOING

Ally: God, try not yelling that in my ear please

Austin: Sorry, you're never going to guess where I'm going

Ally: Ok I need to know this, where?

Austin: New York!

Ally: I thought you already performed in New York

Austin: I know, but I mean I'm going to live in New York

Ally: Really?

Austin: Yeah, this is huge for me

Ally: So when are you and your parents going?

Austin: My parents aren't going, I'm going by myself since I'm famous and old enough to live on my own I guess

Ally: Ok, so are you going to be writing your own songs

Austin: No, I'm going to need your help on that one; I think maybe we can keep in touch or something

Ally: Ok then, well this is awesome, good for you Austin, when are you leaving?

Austin: Tomorrow, do you think maybe we can write one song before I leave

Ally: Sure

They both run up stairs to their song writing room while Trish and Dez remain downstairs

Dez: You know Austin get's to do everything cool

Trish: Gee I wonder why, maybe because he's really famous

Dez: I know but...I think I need to do something to get me noticed

Trish: Well what can you do to get noticed?

Dez: I don't know, but I'll think of something

A few hours' later Austin and Ally are still in the song room finishing up a song they have been writing. They finish writing the last lyric before they finish up for the last time.

Austin: Well, I guess this is it

Ally: yeah, for now, we'll still keep in touch right?

Austin: Of course, I would never stop talking to you

Ally: Thanks Austin

They hug for about 5 seconds before Austin goes to leave, he grabs his stuff and notices the CD Ally was given earlier.

Austin: Ally, is this Green Day?

Ally: Yeah

Austin: I didn't know you were into that kind of music

Ally: Trish said I should try listening to it

Austin: Alright, well anyway, see you round

Ally: See you

Austin walks out of the room, as soon as Ally sees that he's left the store she sits back at the piano to think, a single tear falls down her face, this wasn't a tear of sadness it was a tear of regret. You see Ally had always had a crush on Austin but never found the time to tell him. She knew at one point she would tell him, but for now what she did was she inserted the CD into her computer and started with the first track (American idiot).

At Austin's house, Austin sat on his bed thinking whether or not moving to New York was a good idea, he thought about this for a while and even at one point thought that Ally liked him but that was ridiculous. He decided he need to sleep so he lay down on his bed and thought a bit more about the next day before finally going to sleep.


	2. Holiday - Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Chapter 2: Holiday/Boulevard of Broken Dreams

It was the next morning and Austin had just gotten out of bed; he had breakfast and packed everything he was going to need for the city. After he said goodbye to his family he went to the Miami Airport ready to fly to New York (or as he liked to call it "City of the Damned"). As he sat in the airport lounge he began to run his new life in his head, he was planning out all the gigs he may try to get, where he was going to live and how much money he was going to make from his shows. His plane was finally ready for boarding; he was standing in line when he got a text on his phone. It was a message from Ally that said:

Ally's message: Hey, I just wanted to say before you go, good luck with your new life, but do know if you ever need help just let me know, Bye.

Austin smiled at this message; it was good to know that he had a friend who he could rely on. But he knew there was no way that anything bad would happen in New York.

Austin's Reply: Thanks Ally, what you said was really sweet, I'll miss you.

After replying he then boarded the plane and got comfortable where he was sitting, he was in First Class which was a big deal for him never really being in First Class before. The flight all up took 3 hours but the time flew by for him (that was not an excuse to use a really bad pun about flying, it happened by accident), once he landed in New York he then knew the first thing he needed to do was find a gig for him to do. He got a taxi and went straight into the city to the nearest club in town. He found one that seemed good called "Viva La Gloria!" which was a music place; lucky for him they were looking for a new performer. Austin went straight in to the hiring office and spoke with the manager; the door flew back which surprised the manager.

Manager: What's going on here?

Austin: Hello sir, my name is Austin Moon

Manager: OK then, nice to meet you Austin, please take a seat

Austin sits down as the manager types his name into the computer

Manager: I take it your here for the performing gig?

Austin: Yes sir!

Manager: ...right.

The manager finishes typing in his name and is surprised to see a lot of info on him

Manager: Well, you have quite a reputation

Austin: I suppose I'm a bit well known

Manager: Well, more than a bit, it says here your quite well known in the Miami area, you've had a song on the radio, you have over a million hits on YouTube and you've performed in New York for New Years Eve, I actually saw that nice work.

Austin: Thank you sir, it's actually a funny story about what happened with that

Manager: And I'd love to hear it, but not today we have a lot to discuss. Anyway this is all very impressive, so why are you now here?

Austin: I guess I just wanted to perform a little bit lower key I guess.

Manager: I guess that makes sense, well I'll tell you what, we've been having a customer shortage recently so I'll give you a week's contract and if you manage to bring in more people in that time I'll give you two more years here, deal?

He sticks out his hand to Austin intending for him to shake it

Austin: Deal!

They shake hands

Manager: Well done kid, so good luck and see you tomorrow for your first official day

Austin goes to walk out but stops by the door

Austin: By the way I never got your name

Manager: Oh, it's Josh but people here call me The Basket Case or boss if you prefer it.

Austin: Ok cool, see you tomorrow.

Austin walks out of the club feeling quite good about himself landing a job and only being in town for 30 minutes. He then found a cheap place to live around the centre of the city, it wasn't much but it was comfortable. After he unpacked his stuff he decided to walk around the city and properly take it in. While he was walking he came across and alley way when a mysterious figure popped out.

Figure: Pssst, hey dude

Austin looks surprised that someone is trying to talk to him

Austin: Who me?

Figure: yes you come here I want to talk to you

In a not very anxious way Austin walks with the figure into the alleyway.

Meanwhile back in Miami a bit later in the day Sonic Boom has just closed for the day and Ally is still at the desk writing in her book, this time with a pair of headphones in her ears. Trish and Dez walk in just as the store is about to close

Both: Hey Ally

Ally doesn't respond

Trish: Ally

...

Dez: Ally?

...

Trish: ALLY!

Ally: Huh, sorry I was just listening to music

Trish grabs a headphone and listens to what Ally was listening to, the sound of the song "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" is playing

Trish: So, how are you enjoying the album so far?

Ally: Actually it's really good, especially this song it has a really good tone to it

Dez: Yeah, Green Day do that with a lot of their songs

Trish: Is the swearing been bothering you?

Ally: A little bit, but I just tune it out

Trish: Cool, hey I don't feel like leaving can I just crash in the studio upstairs for the night?

Ally: Yeah sure

Dez: Can I go up as well?

Ally: Why, don't you feel like going home either?

Dez: Well actually I can, but the TV at home isn't working

Dez runs upstairs with Trish behind him; Ally puts her other headphone back in her ear and continues to listen to the song while thinking.

Ally's thought's: Wow, no Austin, no need to write songs now and I still haven't told Austin I love him. Am I now walking the Boulevard of Broken Dreams?

Well, that's it for now. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and will want to keep reading the story.

P.S: If you manage to find the Green Day song references in this story, let me know in the comments so that way I know there are Green Day fans reading this (extra points if you say what the songs are).


	3. Favorite Son - Are We The Waiting

Chapter 3: Favorite Son/Are We the Waiting

Dez and Trish were in the music room watching TV; they were discussing how Dez could get his name out there.

Trish: Aren't you already well known?

Dez: Only through Austin, I want to be well known through myself

Trish: So what do you plan to do?

Dez: I don't know, I've done so much film making it's pretty much the only thing I know, I wish there was another way to get my name out there

It was at this point (like magic, well its Disney I guess) that a commercial came on TV

TV: Do you want to get your name out there?

Both Dez and Trish turn in surprise at what they have heard

Dez: Well yeah

TV: Then you need to join the United States Army, the army can set you straight, it can make you a man and can put your name on the map.

Dez: This doesn't seem too bad

Trish: What, the army?

Dez: Yeah, I think I could do quite well in the army

Trish: You wouldn't last one day in the army

Dez: Show's how much you know, I could do well

Trish: wait, you're not serious are you?

Dez: At this point, I'm dead serious

Trish: Dez you can't join the army, you'd die on the first day

Dez: Please, that's just in the movies

Trish: Fine tell you what, if you go and join the army first thing tomorrow to show your dedication, then I'll let you join.

Dez: Ok then fine, first thing tomorrow I'm going to join the army.

After saying this Dez and Trish stayed up a bit longer, eventually they went to sleep but as soon as the sun rose as he promised Dez got right up and walked straight to the signing-up office for the army. He later found himself sitting down with one of the generals

Army General: I can't say the army can do for you what it did for me, but what I can tell you is that the army will make you feel more alive then you've ever felt in your life.

Dez: Cool, where do I sign?

Army General: Hold on there pal, before I can let you do that you need to answer a few questions.

Dez: OK

The general pulls out an information sheet and gets a pen ready to fill out the paper

Army General: Have you had army experience before?

Dez: Well...No

...

Army General: What was your past job?

Dez: I worked in the filming industry; I helped make music videos for the Austin Moon.

Army General: Right, OK

The general moves on to the next question

Army General: Are you a homosexual in anyway?

Dez: Why?

Army General: It's just a standard question

Dez: OK...no.

Army General: Ok then, I just need your signature and you'll be an official solider

Dez signs the paper with his signature

Army General: Congratulations, you are now an official member of the Untied States Army.

Dez: Awesome!

Army General: You'll be flying to Iraq at 8:00 tonight

...

Dez: Wait what; aren't you going to put me through training or something?

Army General: Son, at this point we'll take what we can get, you'll learn how to handle a gun when you get there. Until then pack your bags and be ready at the airport at 8:00 tonight

Dez: Got it

Dez walks out of the office realising what he has done, not only was he going to a dangerous part in the world but he was also leaving his friends and family and may never see them again.

Meanwhile back at Sonic Boom Ally was halfway through the album and was up to the song "She's A Rebel", when Dez suddenly runs in with a panicked look on his face.

Dez: ALLY!

Ally: Jesus Christ Dez, what's going on with you?

Dez: I just joined the army!

Ally: WHAT, wait you were serious?

Dez: Yes, and now I'm being flown out to Iraq tonight

Ally: Wait, wouldn't they put you through training first to prepare you for these conditions; you know if you're unprepared when in Iraq you have a bigger chance of dying.

(Authors Note: I get that in real life you would be trained to actually help fight in the army, but this way it helps the story move faster, plus it's the Disney universe so anything can happen)

Dez: I know, that's what I asked but they said we'll take what we can get

Ally: Jeez, so what are you going to do?

Dez: Well, I've been thinking and I have decided...I'm going to do it

Ally: Well, it's your funeral...good luck though

Dez: Thanks Ally, I better go pack

A few hours went past until it was finally 8:00; Dez, Trish and Ally were there to wish Dez well on his journey. They hugged him and watched him board the plane. At about 8:20 the plane took off taking Dez with it.

Two days went past and not much really happened until one day at Sonic Boom while Ally was listening to the album, at this point she was up to "Wake Me Up When September Ends" when her phone rang, it was Austin. Ally quickly answered the phone faster than she ever had before.\

Ally: Hello!

Austin: Hey Ally its Austin

Ally: Hey Austin, how is everything down in New York

Austin: Well it's been an impressive few days

Ally: Why, what's been going on?

Austin: Well I got involved in an awesome deal, I've got a huge gig coming up and a new agent

Ally: Wow, how did all this start?

Austin: Well, it started two days ago when I was just walking through the city

Yeah, I've used time loops; I think it helps with the story. Anyway hope you're enjoying the story so far since I really enjoy writing it.

Interesting fact: I actually got the idea for the conversation between the General and Dez through both the film "Stripes" and the Futurama episode where Fry and Bender join the army.

So new chapter next week hopefully and other than that I hope your enjoying the story so far


	4. St Jimmy - Give Me Novacaine

Chapter 4: St Jimmy – Give Me Novacaine

Two days ago:

Austin: Ok cool, see you tomorrow

Austin walks out of the club feeling quite good about himself landing a job and only being in town for 30 minutes. He then found a cheap place to live around the centre of the city, it wasn't much but it was comfortable. After he unpacked his stuff he decided to walk around the city and properly take it in. While he was walking he came across and alley way when a mysterious figure popped out.

Figure: Pssst, hey dude

Austin looks surprised that someone is trying to talk to him

Austin: Who me?

Figure: yes you come here I want to talk to you

In a not very anxious way Austin walks with the figure into the alleyway.

Austin: Yeah what is it?

Figure: I know you you're that singer off the internet, Austin's Moon's am I right?

Austin: Well actually it's Austin Moon

Figure: Yeah whatever, anyway hi I'm St Jimmy

Austin: Nice to meet you Jim

St Jimmy: It's Jimmy

Austin: Whatever, anyway what exactly did you want you never answered my question

St Jimmy: Oh right, see I'm a part of this drug business and I make a shitton of money out of it, I can see that your new in town and don't have much so how would you like a hook up?

Austin: Are you serious? I can't sell drugs what if someone see's me

St Jimmy: Don't worry it's a shady operation, nobody has to know and nobody has to tell anybody anything got it?

Austin: I guess so

St Jimmy: Good, so are you interested?

Austin: Well...I don't know

St Jimmy: I'll pay you $1000 if you deliver this bag or heroin for me

Austin: Deal!

Austin and Jimmy shake hands, over the next day Austin started getting a lot of money quick and in the course of just two days he had up to 50,000 dollars thanks to all the sales he was able to make. Austin gave himself the undercover name "Demolicious" and that name managed to get all over New York in the drug industry.

Austin (on phone): Anyway that's pretty much what's happened the past 2 days

Ally was in shock by what she had just heard; she couldn't believe what Austin had gotten himself into

Ally: Austin you realise you've basically put yourself in a terrible position in your life, don't you know how dangerous the drug industry is?

Austin: I have a vague idea but so far it seems harmless, and I've managed to make over 50,000 dollars!

Ally: I guess that is a lot of money, hang on what am I saying Austin this sounds too dangerous and I think you should drop out of it while you can

Austin: What no way, I'm making a ton of money and I still get to perform music so as long as I don't get shot I'll be fine, right?

Ally: I guess so, just be careful OK?

Austin: You bet, by the way how's the album going for you?

Ally: It's going well I guess, Green Day are actually a really cool band

Austin: I know right, anyway I better go I have a gig at Viva la Gloria tonight bye

Ally: Bye Austin, call back soon OK?

Austin: OK (dial tone)

Ally put down her phone with an upset look on her face; she went upstairs meanwhile Trish was on her computer when suddenly she got a Skype call from Dez. Trish answers it and is surprised to see Dez actually running though Iraq with other soldiers

Trish: Dez, what are you doing?

Dez: Well I found a way to hook up a webcam that's connected with a running wifi chip and I attached it to the gun I'm holding

In the distance: GOD DAMN IT BOY PAY ATTENTION, WE HAVE A WAR GOING ON HERE!

Dez: SORRY! Anyway how have things been going back in Miami?

Trish: OK I guess, you know Ally got a call from Austin just a few minutes ago

Dez: Really cool, how's he doing?

Trish: Well from what I've heard he's selling drugs to make money

Dez: Really? Wow, doesn't he know how dangerous of a business that is?

Trish: I think so but it doesn't sound like anything bad has happened yet

Dez: Well that's good, I still think he should drop out of it while he can

Trish: Same, by the way Dez there's something I need to tell you

Dez: Yeah, what's that?

Trish: Well it's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while, basically I...

In the distance: HE'S DISTRACTED, QUICKLY OPEN FIRE

Dez: Oh shit, hang on Trish I need to take care of this quickly

Trish: But Dez I LOVE YOU!

...

Dez: Wait what?

In the distance: I GOT THAT RED HEAD ON LOCK, OPEN FIRE!

BANG!

The camera then shows static and Dez can't be seen anymore, Trish shuts her laptop and runs upstairs to tell Ally the news; she bursts through the door in tears

Ally: What's up Tri...Oh My God what happened?

Trish: Well I got a call on Skype from Dez

Ally: Yeah

Trish: And I told him I loved him

Ally: Yea...wait you like Dez

Trish: Yeah

Ally: Well I guess that makes sense, anyway so why are you crying?

Trish: Right after I told him I think he got shot

Ally: Oh my god Trish I'm so sorry, this must be so hard for you. I should probably tell Austin the news

Ally goes to call Austin; she dials the number and hears it ring. It goes straight to voicemail

Austin's Voicemail: Hey you've reached the message bank of Austin Moon, if I didn't pick up then it must mean I'm out PARTYING HARD! So leave me a message and I'll get back to you (beep*)

Ally: Austin it's Ally, I think it's best if you come back home we really need you here right now, please Austin?

Meanwhile in New York Viva la Gloria is having Austin's gig happen

Sorry it took me so long to wrote this chapter, I just had a bit of writers block but now I'm back and better that I've ever been before. Hope you enjoy what's still left to come :D


	5. Last of the American Girls-She's a Rebel

Chapter 5: Last of the American Girls – She's a Rebel

Meanwhile at Viva La Gloria Austin's gig is in progress, so far it seems to be going well with a big turnout (much bigger that what was expected). Austin was finishing his last song.

Austin: Yeah I heard it on the raid…ooooooooooooo!

They crowd start applauding with the occasional cheer with some people

Austin: OK thanks for coming out tonight guys it really means a lot to me, I'll see you next time guys!

The crowd does one more final round of applause while Austin runs back stage, his band walk behind him patting him on the back as they leave to go home. Austin goes into his dressing room and checks his phone to see he has 1 message from Ally, he then proceeds to play the message

Austin's Phone: Austin it's Ally, I think it's best if you come back home we really need you right now, please Austin?

Austin: Huh that's weird, what's all that about?

Austin calls Ally with her picking up straight away.

Ally: Austin?

Austin: Yeah Ally it's me, I got your text what's going on?

Ally: Austin I really need you to come back home right now

Austin: I can't right now Ally, I'm way to busy here my career is just starting to boom up

Ally: But you don't understand…Dez signed up for the army while you were away

Austin: WHAT! OMG THAT'S CRAZY WHY?

Ally: I don't know, something about him becoming well known by people. But that's not important Trish just got a skype call from him and from what happened he may or may not be…

It was at that point that Josh "The Basket Case" came in to congratulate Austin about his show

Austin: I'll have to call you back Ally

Ally: No Austin wai…

Austin hangs up the phone and goes up to Josh

Josh: Hey man great show today, you really surprised me

Austin: Well that's how I do, just surprising people

Josh: Well anyway you did great, and to celebrate why don't I buy you a drink?

Austin: Oh I don't drink

Josh: Well you could always start, come on kid loosen up

Austin: I guess I could try 1 glass

Josh: That's the spirit! Come on I'll make it a good drink, it will be the best drink you ever had

Both Josh and Austin head over to the bar and Josh places the order

Josh: Two beers and maybe a few shots

Bartender: Coming right up sir

While the bartender goes to collect the drinks Austin looks around the bar looking at the different people, suddenly he notices a girl walking through the crowd talking to some guy

Austin: Hey Josh, who's that over there?

Josh looks over to the girl who is walking closer to the bar

Josh: Her? Oh that's…um…damn I can never remember her name it's…uh…Whatsername or something I can't remember. Why don't you go ask her?

Austin: I guess I could…

Austin's phone started ringing again, this time it was from Jimmy. Austin answers the phone

Austin: Hello?

Jimmy: Hey Austin! How are things?

Austin: OK I guess, why are you calling?

Jimmy: I have a shipment coming and I was wondering if you were interested in handling that for me since I'm busy the day it arrives?

Austin: Yeah sure, hey do you think you can help me with something?

Jimmy: Sure, what's up?

Austin: I'm at Viva La Gloria right now and there's this girl over at one of the tables and I was wondering if you knew her

Jimmy: Could you take a picture and send it to me?

Austin: Sure

Austin takes a picture of the girl and sends it to Jimmy, after a few seconds Jimmy responds

Jimmy: Yeah I know her, she's one of my customers

Austin: Really?

Jimmy: Yeah, so why are you so curious about her dude?

Austin: I'm not really sure, I think it's just the way she looks is just so fascinating that I just can't take my eyes off her

Jimmy: Wow really poetic dude, anyway be careful with her she's a bit of a rebel if you ask me

Austin: I don't care, even if she's a rebel she's just holding my heart like a hand grenade

Jimmy: Good Green Day quoting, they're the main reason I made my name St Jimmy

Austin: I kind of thought that

Jimmy: Yeah I figured you would, anyway if you want to talk to her be my guest mate but be careful with what you're getting yourself into

Austin: OK thanks man, oh by the way what's her name again?

Jimmy: Oh it's…um…hmmm…you know I don't actually know, it never struck me to ask

Austin: OK thanks, and also do you know any good lines to say

Jimmy: Well if you really want to impress her call her like the last of the American girls

Austin: Oh that's good, thanks man

Jimmy: No problem, see you later

Austin: OK man, see you

Austin hangs up his phone and walks up to "Whatsername"

Austin: Hi there

Girl: Uh hi, can I help you

Austin: I was just wondering if I could talk to you

Girl: Um sure go right ahead

Austin sits down and gets comfortable

Girl: So what's your name?

Austin: Austin, what's yours?

Girl: Brittney but nobody remembers so if you forget just call me "Whatsername"

Austin: Ok I guess, I really like your name Brittney

Brittney: Thanks Austin, so what do you do for a living?

Austin: I'm a singer, didn't you see the performance I did earlier?

Brittney: No I wasn't here to see it

Austin: Oh OK, what do you do?

Brittney: I work at an orphanage

Austin: Oh what's that like?

Brittney: It's good, the kids there are so nice and they gave me this cure nickname

Austin: What is it?

Brittney: They call me "Batman's Mom"

Austin: I like that nick name

Brittney: So do I, it shows that they see me as a mother and I like Batman if you couldn't tell by my shirt

Austin looks down and sees she's wearing a Batman shirt

Austin: Oh cool

Austin and Brittney look at each other for a second

Austin: So would you like to come back to my apartment? It's not far from here

Brittney: That's a bit forward isn't it?

Austin: I guess so, but would you?

Brittney: I would love to

Austin and Brittney get up and walk out of Viva La Gloria, Josh is sitting at the bar watching all of this unfold

Josh: Lucky basterd


	6. Last Night on Earth - Too Much Too Soon

Chapter 6: Last Night on Earth – Too Much Too Soon

Meanwhile down at Sonic Boom things weren't going as smoothly as they were for Austin, Ally and Trish were in the practice room worried about Austin and Dez. Ally was pacing back and forth while Trish was sitting at the piano not playing it but just sitting there worried, suddenly the phone rang and Ally quickly ran to answer it.

Ally: Hello?

Man on Phone: Hello mam, are you a family member or friend of Dez?

Ally: Yes I'm a friend

Man on Phone: Mam I'm general Dirnt I was in charge of the team Dez was a part of in Iraq, as you probably don't know Dez attempted to make a skype call while in battle

Ally: Yes I know he was trying to call us

General: Anyway he was shot in one of his legs and became paralysed

Ally: Oh my god is he OK?

General: We can't say at the moment, he's currently in a coma and hasn't come out for the past few days

Ally: God that's terrible, do you think he'll be OK?

General: We'll let you know when we get a report back on how he's doing, okay?

Ally: Okay, thanks for calling

General: Any time mam, you have a nice day

Ally: Thank you

Ally hangs up the phone and goes up to Trish who is now looking slightly worried

Trish: Who was that?

Ally: Some army general, he says that Dez is in a coma

Trish: OH MY GOD, is he dead?

Ally: They can't say but I'm sure they'll call when they find out

Trish: OK, do you think Dez will remember I said I loved him?

Ally: I'm not sure, but being in a coma you can forget so I think all we can do is hope that Dez will be OK

Trish: I guess you're right, how do you think Austin will be

Ally: I don't know, but I hope he hasn't done something he'll regret

Meanwhile back in New York (City of the Damned) Austin and Brittney had just entered his apartment

Austin: Well here we are, home sweet home

Brittney: It's a nice place you have here Austin

Austin: Thanks, so would you like a drink?

Brittney: Just a glass of water will be fine thanks

Austin: Coming right up

Austin walks over to his fridge and opens it, when it's open numerous bags of drugs fall out including Marijuana, Cocaine and Ecstasy. On top of all the bags is a sheet of paper, Austin picks it up and reads it.

Note: _Hey Austin! So this is the shipment I told you about that came in about an hour ago, I was going to have you pick it up tomorrow but then I remembered the girl you were having that girl over so I figured you and her could take your pick before they're given away. Have fun with them dude and tell me how it went afterwards, have fun – St Jimmy ;)_

Austin put down the note and looked at all the drugs that were in front of him, Brittney then walks over to Austin

Brittney: What's going on Austi…whoa, that is a lot of drugs you have there

Austin: They're not mine, they belong to my friend Jimmy

Brittney: Wait you know Jimmy, St Jimmy?

Austin: Yeah why?

Brittney: I'm one of his customers

Austin then remembers that Jimmy did tell him this

Austin: Oh well what a coincidence I guess

They both laugh slightly

Brittney: So are we allowed to have some of them

Austin: I suppose but I don't actually do drugs

Brittney: Really? Well if you know Jimmy he'll keep bugging you until you try it, come with me and I'll roll you a joint or something

Austin goes with Brittney to his couch, she rolls him a joint and passes it to him. He lights it and smokes it for the first time, when he removes the joint from his mouth he starts coughing.

Brittney: Wow it really is your first time isn't it?

Austin: Yeah

Brittney: So what do you think?

Austin: It will take some getting used to but so far I like it

Brittney: Cool

An hour goes by and Austin is now use to the sensation, he and Brittney are now laughing while smoking the joints

Brittney: Man your smoking like a real professional

Austin: Thanks, I never saw you as a drug taker

Brittney: Well sure I work with children but that doesn't mean I won't get high every now and again

Austin: Yeah I see your point

Brittney: So now that were past Weed, how about we get a bit crazier

Brittney then holds up a bag or heroin to Austin, he looks at it in amazement

Austin: Are you sure?

Brittney: Yes I'm sure, trust me you'll like it

She proceeds to make the heroin and injects it through a needle (Authors note: I don't know how you take Heroin really), after she's done she lays back and Austin just stares at her

Brittney: Your turn

Austin does the same thing and puts the needle in his arm, he's shocked at first but slowly gets use to it. Once he's done he then lays back and stares at Brittney

Austin: Can I tell you something?

Brittney: Sure

Austin: I really like you and was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime

Brittney thinks about what she's been asked for a minute, she then looks back at Austin

Brittney: You know Austin, even though we have only just met I do fell a connection so yeah I'd like to go out with you

Austin: Cool

Brittney then leans over to Austin and kisses him on the lips, it's not very passionate at first but after a minute it's more passionate as Austin and Brittney's tongues battle for dominance. After 5 minutes they pull away

Brittney: What do you say we take this to your room?

Austin: OK

Brittney grabs Austin by the arm and pulls him to his bedroom, Brittney throws Austin down on the bed and takes off her shirt revealing her bra. It's at this point Austin realises what's about to happen

Austin: This is a bit fast isn't it?

Brittney: I don't think so, besides it's not like you're a virgin are you

…

Austin: I was saving myself for someone special

Brittney: So how about if I'm the special one?

Austin realised that Brittney did love him in that way and even though he was a virgin he decided he would make love to Brittney

Austin: Yeah OK, alright let's…give it a shot I guess

Brittney: Cool, and don't worry it will be the best time of your life

Brittney then took off Austin's shirt and began to kiss down his chest to his crotch area, the sensation that Austin felt was incredible and knew he saved himself for the right person. Meanwhile an hour later at Sonic Boom Ally was writing down notes in her songbook for a song she was writing when suddenly her phone rang, she picked up the phone and saw that it was Austin calling.

Ally: Hey Austin

Austin: Ally you're not going to believe what just happened

Ally: What is it, and why do you sound so excited?

Austin: So I met this girl at this club I was performing at and after talking we went back to my apartment and we had sex

Ally: Wait hang on, you had sex with a girl you met at a bar?

Austin: Yeah, it was so amazing I can't believe I was saving myself

Ally: But Austin didn't you say you were saving yourself for someone special?

Austin: Yeah which I did, Ally Brittney is special and having sex while high off drugs feels incredible

Ally: You were doing drugs as well, Austin what happened to you? You're not who you use to be

Austin: Well maybe I'm changing myself here Ally, maybe I'm trying to be involved in things I haven't been involved in before and there's nothing you can do that's going to change my mind

Ally: But Austin what you're doing is too much too soon, you should stop while you can

Austin: Goodbye Ally

Austin hangs up the phone as Ally stands there with a mixed feeling of sadness and shock, this emotion soon dwells into sadness and Ally starts crying realising that the man she loved was slipping away

Ally: Oh Dez if only you were here, maybe you could of talked some sense into him


	7. Before the Lobotomy – Extraordinary Girl

Chapter 7: Before the Lobotomy – Extraordinary Girl

A week ago: Iraq

A helicopter lands near the enemy base camp in Iraq, multiple soldiers step out with the main army general in front of them, he begins to pace in front of them

General: Alright men listen up, we are going deep into enemy territory so I want you to be aware of some facts. Iraq is a dangerous place and there are enemy soldiers left and right of you, so if I can give you any advice before we fight it's to stay focused, keep alert and basically don't get distracted!

The general looks at all the soldiers and sees one of them with a phone and a webcam attached to his gun, the general walks over to him and gets right in his face

General: Did you hear what I just said soldier?

Dez: Almost I was just trying to see if everything works properly with the running Wi-Fi chip I installed on my phone

General: Boy you are a classic example of disobeying the rules

Dez: What are you talking about? I was paying attention

General: Then what was my main rule?

Dez: It was…uh…hang on a second let me think…I think…no that's not it…um

General: …IT'S DON'T GET DISTRACTED, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?

Dez: Yes sir

General: SPEAK LOWDER BOY!

Dez: SIS YES SIR!

General: Good, now are there any questions?

Nobody puts up their hand

General: Good, then get out there and fight for your country!

The soldiers then walk out into the battle area, while walking and inspecting for enemy soldiers Dez is on his phone opening Skype

Soldier: Dude what are you doing, and why is there a phone on your gun?

Dez: I'm trying to open Skype so my friends can watch me in battle

Soldier: Why?

Dez: Because my friends don't think I can survive in the army so I'm going to prove them wrong

Soldier: Well if you concentrate too much on your friends on your phone you're taking the risk of being an easy target

Dez: I'm sure that won't happen

Soldier: OK whatever, if you want to get killed be my guest but take my advice don't…

Suddenly there is a huge explosion behind them and enemy soldiers appear and begin running at them

Soldier: Shit! Remember what I said

Dez: Gotcha

Dez proceeds to quickly open Skype and calls Trish, he starts running when Trish answers

Dez: Hey Trish

Trish: Dez, what are you doing?

Dez: Well I found a way to hook up a webcam with my phone that has a running Wi-Fi chip and I attached it to the gun I'm holding

One of the soldiers notices Dez talking to his phone

Soldier: GOD DAMN IT BOY PAY ATTENTION, WE HAVE A WAR GOING ON HERE!

Dez: SORRY! Anyway how have things been going back in Miami?

Trish: OK I guess, you know Ally got a call from Austin a few minutes ago

Dez: Really? Cool, how's he doing?

Trish: Well from what I heard he's selling drugs to make money

Dez: Really? Wow, doesn't he know how dangerous of a business that is?

Meanwhile in the distance enemy soldiers are hiding behind a wall looking at Dez

Enemy Soldier #1: Look at that stupid American with the phone on his gun

Enemy Soldier #2: He's basically a sitting duck

The enemy soldier aims his gun at Dez

Enemy Soldier #1: Hold on, we need to wait for the right moment

Meanwhile Dez is still talking with Trish

Trish: By the way Dez there's something I have to tell you

Dez: Yeah, what's that?

Trish: Well it's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while, basically I…

Dez stops in his tracks to pay attention to what Trish is saying

Enemy Soldier #1: (whispering) He's distracted, open fire

Enemy Soldier #2: What?

Enemy Soldier #1: HE'S DISTRACTED, QUICKLY OPEN FIRE!

In panic the enemy soldier fires his gun at the ground, Dez hears this and jumps slightly

Dez: Oh Shit! Hang on Trish I need to take care of this quickly…

Trish: But Dez I LOVE YOU!

Dez stops once again in his tracks in shock to what Trish has just said, meanwhile the enemy soldiers are aiming their guns once again

Dez: Wait what?

Enemy Soldier #2: I'VE GOT THAT RED HEAD ON LOCK!

Enemy Soldier #1: OPEN FIRE!

They both open fire at Dez shooting his leg, his chest luckily missing his heart and his phone. Dez falls to the ground screaming while the enemy soldiers run away cheering, other soldier gather around him

General: Oh shit soldier, weren't you trained to be more careful

Dez: (in pain) I wasn't even…trained at all

General: WHAT!

Dez: They just…sent me here for…some reason

General: My god some people these days

He turns to one of the soldiers

General: get him back on the helicopter and make sure he goes to an American site for immediate medical treatment

Dez then passes out and is taken back to the helicopter and then taken to an American base camp, when at the site he has the bullets removed with one leg having to be removed due to infection but at this point Dez has fallen into a coma. He is put in a hospital bed

General: Is he going to be OK?

Doctor: We are unable to tell at this point

General: Shit, did he have any contacts?

Doctor: The only contact we could find was for someone called Ally Dawson

General: Give me the number, I'll have to deliver the bad news

1 week later:

In the hospital bed by miracle Dez wakes up from his coma covered in sweat, he looks over at the nurse who is next to him

Nurse: Oh thank god, I thought I'd lost you for a minute there

Dez: What happened?

Nurse: You were shot and you fell into a coma

Dez: What happened to one of my legs?

Nurse: It has to be amputated due to infection, don't worry we have a prosthetic leg ready for you

Dez: Geez, what's going to happen now?

Nurse: Well you'll need to rest for a week but after that you'll be sent home

Dez: OK

Nurse: Tell me, what's the last thing you remember?

Dez: I don't remember much but I do remember I was talking to someone on Skype during the battle

Nurse: Maybe not your smartest idea there

Dez: I guess so, anyway I remember…it was Trish who's a friend of mine and she said…

Dez then remembers what Trish said before he was shot

_Trish: But Dez I LOVE YOU!_

Dez: …I love you

Nurse: That's sweet, guess that means you have someone waiting for you back at home

Dez: Yeah, yeah I do

The nurse then walks away leaving Dez to react to everything that has happened, meanwhile back in Miami Trish is in her bedroom crying still over the fact that Dez might be dead

Trish: Oh Dez why, how could you do this to me? You know I can't live without you, how will I survive without you?

Trish then cries more and looks over at a razor that is sitting on her desk, she picks it up and due to her depression cuts herself. She cries more over the pain and when she's done lies on her bed holding her arm

Trish: Why Dez? Your were such an extraordinary guy

Dez lays down in bed with a slight smile on his face

Dez: Trish, you're such an extraordinary girl…


	8. When it's Time – Know Your Enemy

Chapter 8: When it's Time – Know Your Enemy

(Author's Note: In this story Green Day haven't made the song When it's Time, trust me it will help the story. All rights to the song belong to Green Day)

Ally was in the music room writing a song for herself, often this is how she calms down when there's a lot of stress in her life, her phone rings and when Ally picks it up the caller I.D says it's Austin

Ally: Austin?

Austin: Ally thank god! I need your help big time

Ally: Why?

Austin: It's Brittney, I'm slowly running out of drugs and money for her and she's starting to have second thoughts on me

Ally: I don't see how that's my problem

Austin: Please help, or at least give me some advice?

Ally: Look Austin you shouldn't need to win a girl over with money and drugs, you just need to be yourself to her and she should respect you if she truly loves you

Austin: I guess you're right, but how can I do that?

Ally: Just write a love song and make it about her

…

Ally: Or I could write it for you

Austin: Oh my god thank you so much Ally, you are a life saver!

Ally: Yeah I guess, anyway I'll text you the song and you can give it to her I guess

Austin: Thanks Ally, I have to go but thank you once again

Ally: It's no trouble

Austin: Bye

Austin hangs up leaving Ally to write the song, she has a bit of trouble but she starts to think about Austin and how she feels about him

Ally: (singing) _Words get trapped in my mind, sorry I don't take the time to feel the way I do. 'Cause the first day you came into my life, my time ticks around you_

Ally then goes to a guitar and starts strumming it lightly

Ally: (still singing)_ But then I need your voice as the key to unlock all the love that's trapped in me, so tell me when it's time to say I love you. All I want is you to understand that when I take your hand it's 'cause I want to, we are all born in a world of doubt and there's no doubt I figured out, I love you_

Ally then grabs her phone and starts writing down the lyrics, the next day when she's done with the song she sends the words and notes to Austin. That night Austin is performing the song at Viva La Gloria in dedication to Brittney

Austin: (singing) _All I want is you to understand that when I take your hand it's 'cause I want to, we are all born in a world of doubt and there's no doubt I figured out, I love you_

The crowd is slightly swaying to the song enjoying how it sounds, Brittney is standing in the back smiling that Austin has done something so sweet.

Austin: (still singing) _And I feel lonely for all the losers that will never take the time to say, what was really on their mind instead? They just hide away. Yet they'll never have someone like you to guard them and help along the way, or tell them when it's time to say, "I love you". So tell me when it's time to say "I love you"._

The lights fade on the stage and the crowd starts cheering, Austin then walks off stage in the direction of Brittney when he's stopped by Josh

Josh: Well done Austin, that was a really amazing song

Austin: Thanks Basket Case

Josh: Oh you, well congrats because you're welcome to perform here any time. Just remember to keep bringing in this crowd which should be easy for you

Austin: I guess so

Josh: Awesome, anyway have a good night Austin

Austin: You to

Josh walks away smiling and Austin walks up to Brittney

Austin: So…what did you think?

Brittney kisses Austin on the lips

Brittney: I loved it, was it really dedicated to me?

Austin: of course, I love you Brittney

Austin puts his arm around Brittney and they walk out of Viva La Gloria. Meanwhile at Sonic Boom Ally is closing the store when Trish walks in with a bandage around her arm

Ally: Oh my god Trish! What happened?

Trish: Oh nothing, don't worry about it

Ally goes up to Trish

Ally: Come on Trish tell me, what's wrong?

Trish: It's Dez, I've been thinking about him a lot recently and I just sort of…

Trish opens up the bandage to reveal the cuts

Ally: Trish, you've been cutting yourself?

Trish: Yes

Ally: Trish this is really serious, you could kill yourself by doing this

Trish: I know it's serious and I know the consequences but it's just that every time I think of Dez and how he could be dead…I just can't help myself

Ally: Well you know if I was Dez, I would be shocked by what you're doing. You don't think Dez would want you to be doing this would you?

Trish: I don't even know anymore Ally, I just want Dez back

Trish then walks out of the store, Ally wonders up to the music room to think over everything that's been happening. The next day in the American base hospital area Dez is laying down reading when an army soldier walks in

Soldier: Hey there dude, how have things been?

Dez: OK I guess, I'm slowly getting use to the pain so that's good I guess

Soldier: OK cool, anyway I got this for you

The soldier opens his hand to show a phone with one slight crack in it

Dez: My phone! Where did you get it?

Soldier: They had it in the back, I just figured you'd want to have it the most at this point

The soldier gives the phone to Dez who studies it carefully

Dez: Wow only one slight crack, that's incredible I thought it would have taken more

Soldier: Well originally it didn't have a screen at all but they fixed it for you

Dez: That was nice of them

Soldier: Are you sure you're OK?

Dez: Yeah I'm fine, just can't wait to get out of here that's all

Soldier: Oh I get you, got a special lady back at home I'm guessing

Dez: Yeah, an extraordinary lady

Soldier: Cool, anyway see you round man

Dez: See you

The soldier walks out of the room and Dez lays back happily thinking about getting home

Dez: Man, I wonder how Austin is doing

Meanwhile in City of the Damned Austin was returning home after a small gig at Viva La Gloria, when he entered his apartment he hard slight moaning coming from the bedroom. He looked at the couch and saw St Jimmy's coat sitting on it

Austin: What's Jimmy doing…

He listens to the moaning one more time

Austin: …Oh my god

He quickly rushes into the room and he sees Brittney and St Jimmy having sex

Brittney: OH MY GOD AUSTIN!

St Jimmy: DUDE, THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!

Austin: WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE? I KNOW WHAT I'M SEEING

Austin bursts out of the room in fury, St Jimmy and Brittney follow him

St Jimmy: Dude trust me, what happened was an accident OK. We were just…

Austin: OK PISS OFF JIMMY

Austin pulls out a knife in front of both of them

Brittney: Austin just calm down

Austin: Don't tell me to calm down! Brittney I loved you, how could you cheat on me life this?

Brittney: I really didn't mean to, Jimmy came over to drop off some drugs, he came in, we both got high and we just forgot everything and did it. I swear I didn't mean to

Austin thinks about this for a second

Austin: Are you sure that's what happened?

St Jimmy: That's the truth I swear

Austin pauses unsure about his next move

Austin: OK I trust you

He throws the knife away, unfortunately it goes in the direction of Jimmy's chest and he is stabbed

St Jimmy: OW MAN WHAT THE HELL?

Austin: Get out of here now Jimmy!

St Jimmy: I swear it was an accident

Austin grabs a glass and smashes it close to him

Austin: NOW JIMMY!

There's a sudden knock on the door, Brittney goes to open it seeing the police on the other side

Officer: What the hell is going on here?

The officer sees Jimmy stabbed, drugs everywhere and Austin looking furious

Officer: So you're the famous St Jimmy? And you must be his delivery boy? I can't believe I finally caught you both red handed, boys take them away!

Other officers come storming in arresting Jimmy and Austin, when they get outside photographers are everywhere taking pictures of everything and it wasn't long until word got around about Austin. Meanwhile an hour later at Sonic Boom Ally I doing work on her computer while watching the news, halfway through her work a report on Austin appears

Reporter on TV: In other news in New York City local drug dealer by the name of St Jimmy was found in a small apartment today stabbed and surrounded by drugs, what comes to even more of a surprise is that Austin Moon popular singer was also found in a rage and is said to have been the one to have stabbed the drug dealer

Ally looks up hearing the info

Ally: What?

She turns up the volume to hear what is being said

Brittney on TV: I just couldn't believe my eyes, he just seemed so angry it wasn't like him at all

Reporter on TV: The pop star and drug dealer have both been taken to jail for questioning and possible arrest form both.

Ally backs away upset about what she has just heard

Ally: AUSTIN WHY?!

Ally then gets so upset she starts to destroy everything in the music room ranging from instruments to wall decorations and even tearing her song book in half, she continues to do this with the news still playing in the background

Reporter: What's to come to them both is unknown but stay tuned for more on the story only on The Channel 5 News


	9. 21 Guns - Letterbomb

Chapter 9: 21 Guns – Letterbomb

Meanwhile at the police station Austin is being questioned

Officer: How long have you been associated with dealing drugs?

Austin: Two weeks

Officer: And you were aware about how dangerous that job is?

Austin: No I was just desperate for money

The officer takes note on what Austin is saying

Officer: How much money did you make from selling drugs?

Austin: One hundred thousand dollars roughly

Officer: I see, what happened back at the apartment?

Austin: My girlfriend was having sex with Jimmy and I kind of lost my mind

Officer: Why?

Austin: I don't know officer it really isn't like me to act this way

Officer: Uh huh, well Austin you seem like a nice young man so I'm only going to keep you here overnight and all day tomorrow. You'll be let out tomorrow evening

Austin: Really? Thank you sir

Officer: No problem, but take my advice kid drugs are dangerous so get off them while you can

Austin: I have no idea why I was taking them, I think this city has changed me

Officer: Then if you want another word of advice, leave here before you get to caught up in all of this

Austin: I suppose

Officer: Good man, do you need to make a phone call?

Austin thought about Ally and considered calling her, but then he thought about how she probably hated him as the arrest was all over the news

Austin: No

Officer: OK then, you may go to your cell

Austin was led to his cell, he was put inside and the door was locked. Austin sat down and began to think of how many people probably hated him for what he did, while thinking he heard talking from the cell next to him

St Jimmy: Hey Austin

Austin: What do you want?

St Jimmy: I'm sorry I got you into this mess, I didn't think any of this would happen

Austin: If you didn't have sex with my girlfriend none of this would have happened

St Jimmy: Look I'm sorry about that okay, I was high and I wasn't thinking straight

Austin: You know what Jimmy, right now you would just be better off dead

Jimmy stopped talking and sat in his cell, Austin did the same thing thinking through everything that was happening to him. Meanwhile at Trish's house Trish was sitting on her bed but not crying this time, she was staring at the bandage on her arm which was there due to her cutting herself. She kept telling herself she was over Dez but for some reason she kept doing it which was only making the cuts worse, she had to go to the hospital so many times now it's almost hard to believe she would keep doing it. Eventually she couldn't take it and she ripped off the bandage and went to find a razor, after searching through the house for a while she resorted to going to the storage shed to find something. After searching there she found a rusty razor in a box with other sharp objects, she thought about it for a second.

Trish: Am I really this desperate that I would use a rusty razor?

After thinking for a while she began crying just because of how she was seeing herself, she finally caved in and wrote a message on her arm with the razor. After she was done she looked at her arm and how horrible it looked, she went back to her room but felt a really strong pain in her arm that was stronger than usual. She passed out on her bed with her arm still bleeding, the next day her mother walked into her room to wake her up

Trish's Mom: Trish sweetie are you…OH MY GOD TRISH!

What she saw wasn't a pretty sight, her daughter looked terrible and her arm looked terrible as well. Her mother then called an ambulance and within a few minutes she was in hospital, one of the nurses stood outside her room looking at a clipboard when one of the doctor's came up to him.

Doctor: What's going on in here?

Nurse: Another self-harm patient, she cut herself with a rusty razor

Doctor: Geez, how's the arm looking?

Nurse: Not good at all, we're unsure what to do

Doctor: Well is the arm infected at all?

Nurse: From scans we've given the arm only parts of the arm seem to be infected, do you think the arm will have to be removed?

Doctor: Let's not think like that just yet, for all we know it's not as serious as we think

Nurse: Well her arm is being scanned once more to check the state of the infection so we won't know what to do until we get results

Doctor: And how long will that take?

Nurse: Up to two hours

Doctor: Alright then I'll need some info on this then, remind me what's the date today?

Nurse: September 10th 2014

Doctor: OK, what does the arm look like?

Nurse: Well it has multiple cuts in various places and a message written in the middle of it

Doctor: What does it say?

Nurse: It was hard to see but from what I was able to make out it said "Wake Me Up When September Ends"

Doctor: That sounds familiar, where could I have heard that before?

Nurse: Well sir it's a song by that punk rock band Green Day

Doctor: Oh yeah it was on that album I heard once, anyway keep an eye on the girl and I want results in two hours

Nurse: Yes sir

The nurse goes to get the results, meanwhile in New York Austin is sitting in his prison cell when a guard comes over and unlocks it

Officer: OK Austin it looks like you're free to go

Austin: Thank you so much, you can be sure that I've learnt my lesson

Officer: Yeah I'm sure, now get out of here

Austin didn't check on St Jimmy as he walked out of the prison, he walked back to his apartment wearing a hoodie with the hood up so that way he wouldn't be recognised very quickly even though nobody seemed to care. When Austin got back to his apartment he entered it and found a note on the kitchen counter, when he picked it up he saw that it was from Brittney

The Note: "_Dear Austin – Yesterday was a really big eye opener for me because it was when I found out how messed up my life is, I'm a drug addict who teaches kids at an orphanage and that isn't a good look for me. So I'm leaving New York which means I'm leaving you, I'd ask you to come along but I can tell that you need help just as much as I need help. I mean let's face it you're not the Jesus of Suburbia so stop trying to be something you're not, anyway thanks for everything and I guess I'll see you later – Brittney (or Whatsername in case you forget which you might_)"

Austin threw the note to the ground and lay on his couch wanting to curl into a ball and die, h regretted everything he had done since he arrived but knew there was no way of changing it


	10. Wake Me Up When September Ends

Chapter 10: Wake Me Up When September Ends

Ally was still lying on the floor of the damaged Music Room as she didn't want to go outside, she felt like nobody could understand how she felt and that's when Green Day was handy. She grabbed her iPod and chose to play her favourite song "Wake Me Up When September Ends", she always knew that when she heard the guitar play she felt that bit happier inside and that's when the song started

"_Summer has come and passed the innocent can never last, Wake me up when September ends._ _Like my father's come to pass seven years has gone so fast, wake me up when September ends_"

Austin who was still in his apartment still reacting to the news he has just received also turns on the song, once the song starts playing he sits on his couch as he starts to curl up into a ball

"_Here comes the rain again falling from the stars, drenched in my pain again becoming who we are. _

_As my memory rests but never forgets what I lost, wake me up when September ends_"

Trish lay in her hospital bed unsure about what's going to happen to her, she doesn't have a music player but she hums the song as she lays still staring at the ceiling

"_Summer has come and passed the innocent can never last, wake me up when September ends. _

_Ring out the bells again like we did when spring began, wake me up when September ends_"

Dez had requested a television to watch as he didn't have anything else to do, a music video for the song began to play and he sat there thinking about home and what he was looking forward to the most

"_Here comes the rain again falling from the stars, drenched in my pain again becoming who we are._

_As my memory rests but never forgets what I lost, wake me up when September ends_"

Ally then began to cry as she imagined what her future would look like now that it's gone in this direction

"_Summer has come and passed the innocent can never last, wake me up when September ends._

_Like my father's come to pass twenty years has gone so fast, wake me up when September ends_"

Austin began to cry as his career was ruined and nobody even loved him

"_Wake me up when September ends_"

Trish began to cry as she thought that the only person she ever loved was now dead

"_Wake me up when September ends_"

Dez smiled as he couldn't wait to get home


	11. Homecoming - Whatsername

Chapter 11: Homecoming – Whatsername

Austin did a lot of thinking about his time in New York, he realised that he needed to leave the city and rebuild his life. He knew that if he changed himself a lot he could probably be loved by the public again, he also planned to return to Miami and confess to Ally that he actually liked her. Knowing that was his plan he decided to do one thing before he left, and that was to let St Jimmy out of prison. He walked to the police station and went up to the front desk

Guard: Can I help you sir?

Austin: Yes I'd like to release St Jimmy

Guard: Do you have any bail money?

Austin handed to the guard what he could

Guard: I'll go and tell him the good news

The guard went to where they kept the detainees to release Jimmy, Austin meanwhile prepared himself for what he was going to say to Jimmy before leaving. The guard later came back but Jimmy wasn't with him

Guard: I'm sorry son, but this "St Jimmy" appears to have killed himself

Austin: What?

Guard: it looks like he did it last night, I'm so sorry

Austin: How did he do it?

Guard: He appears to have shot himself in the head, there was this note next to the body

The guard handed Austin a note, Austin unfolded it and began to read it

Note: _Austin, sorry about what I did but you need to understand that it wasn't my fault. I was just drunk and wasn't thinking straight, she was high and wasn't thinking and what happened just happened. If I can be honest you were the first proper friend I had that stuck by me, most of my friends just left me as soon as they got the chance so thank you for sticking with me. Yes I know I'm a bastard and that's why I put a bullet through my head. I think now my only regret is that I didn't have a chance to say goodbye, but maybe at some point we'll meet again in some form or another. Your drug dealer/boss/friend – St Jimmy._

Austin felt bad about what had happened after reading the note but felt that if he was in this situation he probably would have done the same thing. So quickly after he read the note he ran back to his apartment ready to pack his things and head back home. Meanwhile in Miami Ally's father had just received the news about Trish being in hospital, he ran straight to the music room where he thought that Ally would be.

Ally's Dad: Hey Ally I just got a call from the…

The sight that greeted him wasn't pretty, the entire room was basically destroyed and Ally was lying in the middle of it. Ally woke up from the slumber that she was in to see her father is her state

Ally's Dad: What on earth happened in here?!

Ally: Sorry dad, I've had a rough couple of days

Ally's Dad: I can see that, why haven't you talked to me about this?

Ally: I don't know dad, I've just felt really quiet and…filled with angst for some reason

Ally's Dad: That must have been all of the Green Day you've been listening to recently

Ally: Probably

Ally's Dad: Anyway I've just been on the phone with the hospital, they say that Trish has been self-harming and accidentally cut herself to deep which nearly killed her

Ally: This must be over the whole Dez situation, ok just give me a few minutes to collect myself and I'll be right down

Ally's Dad left the room while Ally gathered herself together and tried to fix up as much of the room as she could, while fixing everything up her phone began to ring. When she picked the phone up she saw that it was Dez calling, at first she was surprised by this but soon realised that she needed to answer

Ally: Hello?

Dez (On Phone): Hey Ally!

Ally: Dez oh my god! I thought you were dead

Dez: No I'm ok, a little shock from everything that has happened, plus I had to have my leg removed which wasn't fun and probably will scar me for life…but other than that everything's great!

Ally: Dez that's great…sort of. Are you coming home soon?

Dez: Yep, I'm in America and I'm on my way to Miami, so I should be there in a couple of hours. By the way have you been in contact with Trish? I tried to call her earlier but she didn't pick up

Ally: Oh Dez she's…

Ally realised straight away that is she told Dez what had happened with Trish he would freak out

Dez: Ally?

Ally: She's…just not at home right now, but she'll be at Sonic Boom by the time you arrive

Dez: Great! See you later Ally-gator

Ally: Yeah don't call me that, I'll see you soon

Ally hung up her phone and ran straight out of the room to go to the hospital, what she didn't realise was that she left her phone behind. The phone started ringing and all of the calls were coming from…Austin. Meanwhile in New York Austin had packed his stuff and was ready to leave the city, but first he had to quit his job at Viva La Gloria. He entered the building feeling nervous but ready for what he had to say to his boss, as he approached the office his boss was in he took a deep breath and knocked on the door

Other Side of Door: Enter

Austin entered the room where Josh (the boss) was sitting at his desk filling out paper work

Josh: Ah there you are, I was wondering whether or not you were going to show up

Austin: Josh, I think we need to talk

Josh: I know, you want to quit your job and head back home

Austin: How did you know? Was it the fact that my career is now a disgrace? Is it how I look and feel like shit at the same time? Or is it because I now have a criminal record?

Josh: No, you tweeted earlier that you were going to quit your job and head back home to fix your life

Austin: Oh yeah

Josh: I understand Austin, this city is dangerous and if you fall into the wrong crowd your life will be destroyed. But you're young and hopefully people will be able to look over your mistakes, just go out there and do some good in the word while getting your life back on track

Austin: Thanks Josh

Josh: Call me the "Basket Case", now get out of here

Austin left the room happy about his situation, meanwhile Josh sat back in his chair feeling proud of what he just did

Josh: What an asshole

Austin couldn't afford to take a plane home due to the fact that he had basically no money left, but luckily he had enough for a bus ride home. So he went to the bus terminal where he waited for a bus that was heading to Miami. While waiting he noticed a man in an army uniform, he thought that maybe he knew what had happened to Dez as Austin didn't fully know what happened. He walked up to the soldier and tapped him on the shoulder

Austin: Excuse me?

Soldier: Yeah?

The soldier turned around and Austin quickly realised that the soldier was Dez, Dez recognised Austin straight away and the two of them hugged with joy

Austin: Dude, I thought you were dead

Dez: Yeah you and a few other people

Austin: So what happened?

Dez: it's a long story, but I have a fake leg now

Austin: Really? That's awesome!

Overhead Speaker: This is a boarding call for people heading to Miami, all those heading to Miami please go to gate 7 please

Austin and Dez picked up their stuff and started heading over to the gate

Dez: So what happened to you? No offence but you look terrible

Austin: I know, basically what happened was…

Austin began to explain to Dez what had happened to him as both of them boarded the bus to head home. Meanwhile in Miami Ally had just arrived at the hospital, she rushed through the doors, filled out the visitors form, and ran straight to Trish's room. When she got there she found Trish sitting in a bed with bandages wrapped around both of her wrists

Trish: Hey Ally

Ally: Oh my god Trish!

Ally ran over to Trish and hugged her tightly, after releasing her from her arms she looked at the bandages

Ally: Why Trish?

Trish: This whole Dez thing has gone too far for me, I don't know how much longer I can survive without him

Ally thought about this for a second and then remembered the phone call that she had with Dez earlier

Ally: It's funny that you should mention Dez

Trish: Is it?

Ally: In a way yes, I got a call from him this morning. He's still alive and he's coming back home!

Trish: Are you serious?

Ally: I'm so serious

Trish: Oh my god!

Trish started squealing with excitement and joy knowing that the man she loved was still alive and was coming back to Miami

Trish: Well my parents aren't letting me out of here for another few hours, do you think I'll be able to see him in enough time without him knowing what happened?

Ally: I don't know, but hopefully we can get to Sonic Boom in enough time. But don't worry Trish, Dez is coming home and soon you'll be going home

Trish smiled, she was happy hearing Ally talk like this again as it had been a while since Ally was this happy. After a few hours Trish was finally let out of hospital, both Trish and Ally got into Ally's Dad's car and drove back to the mall to go back to Sonic Boom. When they got there Ally and Trish walked through the front door and Trish was really surprised to see Dez sitting at the front counter

Trish: Dez oh my god!

Dez: Trish!

Trish ran to Dez and hugged him tightly, the two of them hugged like that for ages until they finally pulled away

Trish: I missed you so much, promise me you'll never join the army ever again

Dez: I don't think they're going to want me back in the army for a while

Trish: Good

The two of them hugged again as Ally just watched them from behind

Dez: Oh Ally, I think you're going to want to check the upstairs room

Ally: Why?

Dez: Just go up there and see for yourself

Ally walked over to the staircase to go to the upstairs room, she wasn't sure why but she was happy she was able to leave Dez and Trish alone

Dez: Trish, what happened to your arms?

Trish: Oh…uh…a…bear attacked them

…

Dez: Wow that must have been painful

Trish: Oh it was, you have no idea

Ally made it to the music room and saw that it was repaired and looked the same as it used to before it was destroyed, Ally also heard that a guitar was playing and saw Austin in the corner playing it

Austin (singing): _All I want is you to understand that when I take your hand it's because I want to, we all are born in a world of doubt and there's no doubt I figured out I love you_

Austin walked over to Ally who was standing there happier than ever before

Austin (singing): _So tell me when it's time, to say I love you_

Austin stopped playing and put the guitar down

Austin: I know I messed up, big time, but I've finally found myself and I'm ready to put my life back on track. And I finally realised that I want to be with you, do you still want to be with me?

Ally replied by pulling his face to hers and kissing him for a few seconds, after that time she pulled away and smiled at him

Ally: Does that answer your question?

Austin nodded and the two of them hugged, Trish and Dez were standing outside of the doorframe and watched the two of them get together. After a few seconds they walked in as well and joined in with the hug, after a while they all pulled away

Dez: Now helping get Austin's career back won't be easy but we've done it before so I can't see why we can't do it again

Austin: I think we can do it, but it will take some time

Ally: I'm ready for that

Trish: And I'm ready to be as lazy as I can

They all laughed knowing that they were all going to be just fine

The End

Sorry it took so long to finish this story, but all the best stories take time and this story has ended on a note that I'm really proud of. Thank you all so much for reading


End file.
